Field
The present invention relates to devices for detecting oestrus in animals.
Related Art
Animals, such as horses or cows, are reproductively active when they undergo their oestrus cycles. Detection of the occurrence of oestrus enables animal farmers to optimise their breeding programs.
One behavioural indicator of oestrus is increased physical activity in the animals, most notably leading to an increased frequency of mounting between animals. An animal in heat will also allow itself to be mounted by other animals.
Any reference herein to known prior art does not, unless the contrary indication appears, constitute an admission that such prior art is commonly known by those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, at the priority date of this application.